Don't leave me alone
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: Riku did not hate Dark but slowly fell in love with him…..
1. Default Chapter

This story is about Riku /Dark. I don't like Rika. If you are Rika's fan, you may leave this place.  
  
The story takes place after Dark kissed Riku.  
  
Summary: Riku did not hate Dark but slowly fell in love with him...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I remembered that time the pervert suddenly kissed me. I could feel the love he had for me which made me paralyzed. It felt.so good. He moved away from me and I stared at him, shocked. The person.sort of transformed and standing right in front of me was.Daisuke.  
  
I blinked my eyes and sat up to find myself alone. I placed my hand over my mouth and blushed as the thought kept playing in my mind.  
  
I was confused.How did Daisuke get into my room? Is he the one or the pervert who kissed me?  
  
--------------------------  
  
*At school*  
  
I looked at Daisuke stuttering something about yesterday night. It was given me a headage when I thought HARD about who was the one who kissed me.  
  
I quickly handed him the potion that was beside me last night. It was the only clue I've got.  
  
"Did you forget to take this?"  
  
I could tell by the way he looked that he was thinking. "No. It isn't mine."  
  
I did not know what to say now. The truth was out. The pervert took my first kiss. I ran away from Daisuke as fast as possible before he could see my blush.  
  
The pervert.Dark.wait a minute.oh no! He was the one that Sis was in love with!  
  
----------------------  
  
"He is so handsome," Rika sighed happily.  
  
I looked at the photo that she was holding. It was the picture of the Dark.  
  
"What is your feeling for him, Riku?"  
  
My feeling.  
  
I was lost in my thought that I did not notice Rika left my room. I stared at the dark sky through my window.  
  
I hate to admit.that I actually love him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I decided to take a walk for some fresh air and at the same time clear my mind. Since the accident, I did not see Dark anymore and I kind of.missed him.  
  
I saw Rika standing alone on the bridge, dressing nicely. I hid behind a wall just as I heard a sound. It was Dark.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
I was shocked to find Rika pulled up her courage and asked him. I could not hear their conversation clearly after that.  
  
Then Dark approached her and kissed her. I bit my lips, trying to control my tears. A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and startled to find Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuki." as he pointed at them.  
  
I pointed at myself, confused. Then I realized what he means. I slapped him hard and ran away.  
  
Why? Why... must I fall in love with him. It made me break my heart to see him kissing another girl. Tears started to appear...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
All the worried eyes stared at me. My friends, parents and even my teachers had remarked that I was no longer my usual self. I kept daydreaming in class and I was very quiet.  
  
"Can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
I turned around and face Daisuke. He was always around when Dark appeared. Maybe he could help me....  
  
-----------------------------  
  
While I spoke about it, I noticed that Daisuke seemed uneasy. I did not tell him about the love part.  
  
"Meet me at the park tonight at 11. I have something for you."  
  
I agreed with it since I had nothing to do that time. Talking with him made me feel better. (Author: They were friends ONLY)  
  
------------------------------  
  
I waited patiently for Daisuke, wondering what he wanted to give me. There was nobody around now. Then I heard a sound.  
  
Oh please not him..anything but not him. I looked up and sure enough it was Dark.  
  
"What do you want to say to me?"  
  
I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
Now I realized how nervous I am. I tried again. This time it successes.  
  
"I want to say is that I don't think you are pervert and ..I ...love you."  
  
I hope he could catch up with my words since I said it rather fast. He cupped my face in his hand and whispered.  
  
"I am glad that you love me like I do. I was a bit heartbroken when you said that I am a pervert so I choose Rika. I only love you and nothing can change it."  
  
Then his lips pressed upon mine.  
  
It felt much better than the first kiss. I poured out my feelings for him..and he deepens the kiss for more. We broke away hesitantly.  
  
Dark seemed to look at himself confusedly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at me and sighed. He was keeping something from me.  
  
After a few moments, he explained about him and Daisuke. All I could do was gasped.  
  
"But lets treasure this moment," as he hugged me.  
  
"But what about Rika?"  
  
"Forget about her," and he kissed me again.  
  
"Please don't ever leave me."  
  
"I promised."  
  
~End~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like it! Forgive me for the spelling and grammar mistakes. REVIEW!!! 


	2. this is not a story

I am very sorry for making mistakes. Rika is actually Risa. and I know that the story did not end very well.very very sorry. Anyway, I will be writing another story about them and I will try my very best to update as soon as possible.  
  
Dark and Riku Rule!!! 


End file.
